


Running From The Past To Define Our Future

by quaketheinhuman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption, Inhumans (Marvel), Love, Mutant Powers, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protectiveward, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Skye and Ward have never seen eye to eye, especially after she discovered he was Hydra. Can they get past their differences enough to realize they're meant for each other? Maybe running away from Shield will be just the head start they needed for their relationship...
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. The Psychopath In Our Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! Characters in this story belong to Marvel.
> 
> This story is set in season two after they capture Ward, before Skye (Daisy) knows she's inhuman.  
> The story switches from Skye and Ward's POV.

Ward was in a deep dreamless sleep, just like most nights. Being stuck in a cell on a plane for six months could do that to you. He was deep in his sleep, that was until the bright fluorescent lights illuminated his living quarters. Needless to say he was immediately awoken. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and watched as the barrier had gone transparent. He could see outside of the cell now, and what he saw was Skye. She was standing by her lonesome, Ipad in hand and a stern look on her face. He judged by the woman's appearance he guessed it was late night or early morning. “Skye? What time is it? Is everything okay?” He asked in yawn, the male seemed rather comfortable despite how their last meeting ended. Ward stood up and walked closer so he could see her and properly engage with her.

Skye couldn’t sleep. She was troubled by the fact that Grant Ward was sitting in their basement. In their last meeting Skye had been rather hostile, it made her angry that Ward always seemed so calm and collected even under these circumstances. She decided to go down and talk to him, she grabbed the iPad and snuck past the security cameras in the base to get downstairs. She turned on the lights and changed the barrier so it was transparent. When Ward spoke she stood there for a moment, she knew that he could probably see that she was exhausted. “It’s 2am Ward, and yes..everything is just fine” she snapped as she glared at him. She noticed that he was still just as calm as the first day they talked this way and it made her even more irritated. She suddenly felt the exhaustion throughout her body and she quickly grabbed the chair next to her and sat down, still staring silently at him.

The moment the girl stated the time and then clarified that everything was fine Ward came to the conclusion that this was psychological warfare. He could see how tired she was, she must have been lying. Something must have kept her up all night. The man shifted his weight from foot to foot, his bare feet against the cold flooring. "If everything's fine why are you here? It's 2am go to sleep..." he asked her, watching her take a seat. Ward stayed standing and exhaled deeply, unsure of what she wanted. He ran every possible reason for this visit that he could think of through his head. He couldn't think of anything that would warrant a middle of the night visit.

Skye continued to glare at him, not wanting him to see her as anything but composed and strict “I can’t sleep..” she mumbled as she rubbed her face with her hands. She knew he could probably see through her facade but she didn’t know how far. She couldn’t relax with him down here, not only did he pose a threat to certain members of the team but she still hadn’t been able to process her feelings for him before he turned. It was driving her crazy knowing he was just sitting down here and she wasn’t allowed to talk to him without permission. She had many nights where she couldn’t sleep because of the stress, and others where her emotions got the best of her. “I’m sorry, this was stupid. I shouldn’t have come down here..” she said with anguish in her voice. She didn’t even know what to say at this hour. He was right, she should go to sleep. Only she didn’t want to.

Grant found himself knitting his brows in confusion. He tried to figure things out. But at her last words she found himself speaking up without thinking. "I don't mind the company..." he said quickly, his brown eyes moved from the floor to the woman. He couldn't help but miss her. Skye was the first girl he'd genuinely found comfort and solace in for the first time in years. He hated himself for throwing it away, and he'd take any chance he could to try and remedy it and fix his mistakes. No matter how long it took. "Are you sure you're alright? You look like you've gone through the ringer." he said with a wince.

When he spoke she glanced up, meeting his gaze. She wanted to hate him in fact she should hate him for everything he put them through, but looking at him now she couldn’t. Something about him just made her feel instantly calm, even though she knew she shouldn’t feel that way around someone who had been the cause of many deaths. When he asked her how she was, she didn’t answer immediately. “Honestly, no I’m not. I’m tired..I’m confused..and I should be angry with you, but I’m not” she groaned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Ward told her he would never lie to her so she felt the need to reciprocate that honesty, even if it made her vulnerable.

Grant tried to blink away the tiredness from his eyes. His body felt stiff as he stood in the cell looking at the girl he had hurt. Ward didn't mean to flatter himself when he assumed that she was still bent out of shape over him. Personally, he preferred it that way. "That's okay. You're allowed to be confused, you're only human Skye" he said comfortingly. He didn't know how wrong he was. He wouldn't know. But what he did know was that Skye didn't need to have the weight of the world on her shoulders, that she needed a break from working. He could see it when he looked at her. She needed a breather and some away time.

Skye sighed deeply before meeting his eyes again. “I know, it’s just everyone has these high expectations for me. I can’t meet them.” she said solemnly. She couldn’t help but feel the need to let him out of this place. He had been with her through so much, she didn’t like keeping him as a prisoner. She stood up and walked near him until she was a few inches away from the barrier. Standing this close to him was somewhat terrifying but also calming in a way. She glanced at the iPad in her hand to pull her gaze away from him, when she did she saw the time. Skye knew that in less than an hour May would be up to do her morning Tai chi. If Skye was gonna do anything she needed to do it fast, but she wasn’t sure how Ward would react if she were to take down the barrier.

Grant let out a deep sigh watching the girl move closer. If the barrier wasn't separating them with the visible faint orange glow, he would have argued she was invading his personal space. He recalled a time not too long ago where she could barely stand the sight of him but now she seemed to inch closer and closer. Her words lulled him out of his daydream. He couldn't help but ponder that statement. "The expectations they have of you are there because you proved yourself. You're capable, Skye." he said gently. Ward nearly shocked himself with how sincere he sounded. He rarely let himself get this honest. The man looked down to her and let out a deep exhale. "You should go. I don't want you getting in trouble" he said looking down then back up to her.

Skye looked at him with admiration “I couldn’t have done it without your help.” she said honestly as she shifted her weight. When Grant was her S.O. he basically taught her everything, being a new agent was hard and he helped walk her through some of the toughest parts. She knew he was right. Skye knew she should leave, but she didn’t want to. If May happened to glance at the cameras she would know she was down here and Skye would probably end up in trouble, but the risk didn’t seem to bother her right now. Right now she wanted to be with him. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that was making her this reckless, or maybe it was from all the stress she’d endured over the last couple of weeks. Without thinking she took down the barrier, it evaporated in front of her with an electronic whirring. She took one step to close the space between them and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed the side of her face into his chest and hugged him with a soft and contented hum. Skye was momentarily unaware of anything happening around her as she held him close. When she finally pulled away she gazed into his eyes gauging his reaction to her unexpected embrace. She knew that move was stupid, she shouldn’t feel any sort of comfort or peace from him. He had been her safe place for so long, she had trouble believing that he was completely evil.

Grant Ward was a man who had endured plenty. Every event led down his path, down the path that would make him the person he was. He'd learned and trained himself to be the perfect soldier, he had to be. In this line of work he had to be ready for anything and sometimes on the rare occasion, anything meant starting from square one with a hacker. Just by looking at the girl in front of him Grant could see the difference in her. She was much stronger and more stubborn than when he first met her. The girl's words nearly shook him to his core. They seemed to echo in his mind till he quietly replied. "That's bullshit and you know it. You worked at it" he muttered and watched Skye raise her iPad and press a few keys. The sound was loud but the orange hue disappeared along with the barrier. It was down. His first instinct was to bolt. His body yelled at him about what had to be done. But all of that ceased as Skye wrapped her arms around him. This was the first contact he'd had in months, Grant made sure to hold onto her tightly.

When she had pulled away from him she noticed the look in his eyes. Skye knew that look, she had seen it many times, Grant was in survival mode. She stayed near him, her arms still around him. She didn’t want him to run, but she didn’t know if he felt the same. The last thing she wanted was for him to attempt an escape and get killed in the process, she knew May wouldn’t hesitate if she found him out of the vault. “Don’t..please don’t leave me..” she said softly, reading his reaction “Let’s just get out of here, together..” she murmured, pulling him close again. Skye knew that he wanted to run, but maybe she did too. She knew it was wrong but she didn’t care, maybe her time with Shield was coming to an end. She never felt that she truly fit in with the team anyways, she had always been the outcast wherever she was.

Ward wasn't sure what to do. Everything inside him told him to run but the way Skye was holding onto him made him want to stay. The words she spoke reached his ears and he felt his grip on her loosen. His features were now laced with concern. There was something so strangely intimate about this, the way she was almost pleading for him to stay. His hand raised to cup her cheek, he didn't say anything as he looked into her eyes. He held her head into his chest comfortingly. "Skye... do you know what you're saying right now?" He asked her to pull back from their embrace. "You're talking about treason" he clarified. "I'm not letting you do that to yourself" he said with certainty. He couldn't do that to her.

Skye felt his body language shift, and when she looked at him she could see the worried look in his eyes. She couldn’t help but lean into him as he held her close. When she felt him pull back she did the same, not sure what brought on his concerned posture. When he spoke she felt a wave of emotions hit her. She felt angry with him for everything he did, she felt trapped, and most of all she felt sadness. Skye wished that none of this happened, she hated that they ended up on opposite sides. “I don’t care! What does it matter anyways? It’ll just give them another reason to hate me..I’m not meant for Shield Grant, I’m not meant for any of this!” she cried as tears began to run down her cheeks, she tried to quickly wipe them away without much success. She wanted to be with him, but she knew he was right. She couldn’t see any way around this and it frustrated her.

Grant felt bad as he smiled. She was crying and he was holding back laughter, he couldn't help but feel like an asshole. "Skye you're meant for this. You've come so far... and I don't want you to throw away all that you worked for." he said gently. He knew he could put them both up someplace else. Somewhere out of the country but he wasn't sure what to do. Anything was better than these four walls but the thought of having to try and keep Skye safe while living a life on the run scared him. He watched her cry and weighed his options. Maybe the girl really wasn't happy here. Maybe she was just as miserable as he was. There was a long silence over the course of a few minutes and finally he said something. "Do you really hate it here that much?" He asked her gently. He didn't want to upset her any further.

Skye caught a glimpse of his smile and she shoved his chest angrily, which didn’t seem to do much to him considering how exhausted she was. “No, I’ve barely made any progress since I’ve started here..” she muttered as her tears continued to quietly stream down her face. She stepped away and crossed her arms, she composed a defiant and protective stance. She was silent for a while, she could see the thoughtful look on his face but she had no idea what he was thinking. She was surprised when he asked her how she felt about this place “I don’t know..I just don’t think I belong here” she said with a shaky sigh. Skye had felt like an outcast ever since she joined the team, she was the least qualified for any of the crazy stuff they had been through. Some days she just wanted to run away, to escape and live a normal life. Her life had never been normal though, she was always the odd one out. But with Ward she felt safe, as if she finally had a home. He seemed to understand her much better than the others.

Grant narrowed his eyes as he thought it through. Something didn't add up here and he was certain this wasn't a test. If she hated it here and felt so bad why hadn't she left sooner? She could just quit and go off on her own. Why was she here before him? Was she actually serious about wanting them to leave together? Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. The more he thought about it the more he opened up to it. "Are you serious about this? You want to leave? If we do this there's no turning back. Know that" Ward stated firmly, taking a step closer to her. He wasn't sure what he was doing at this point, this was reckless, and dangerous... and most likely going to get him into even more trouble.


	2. Running With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away might not be the safest option, but it was the only one that would get them anywhere.

Skye watched his expressions change from questioning to accepting. She listened to his questions and she hesitated before answering “Yes, as long as I’m with you...I’m home” she replied quietly. The truth was she wanted to leave but she was afraid of what might come after that. When Ward mentioned that there was no going back she knew he was right, there would be no way they could return from this. Skye knew this was dangerous but at this point she didn’t care. Her whole life was a mess and this just added to the chaos. She glanced down at the iPad to check the time “Shit!” She exclaimed as she realized that not only was there a timer set for the barrier to come back up, but May would be up in less than twenty minute. “We don’t have much time, the barrier will come up in a few minutes” she said to him with an anxious look.

Once Grant heard what she said he stepped out of the cell area. “If we’re going to leave, you need to go pack a bag. Quickly.” He said urgently. He knew he could get them out of the base, but using a quinjet would be out of the question. Shield would find them easily since every plane was equipped with a tracker. He would have to take them somewhere in a car. He had a contact who could quickly get them plane tickets anywhere, it was only a matter of getting out of this place quietly. He looked at Skye with a worried expression, from now on he would have to make sure no harm came upon her. She would be his life now, and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. “Go pack your belongings and meet me at the back lot, we’ll need to hurry.” he said hurriedly. He knew that if they used the cars in the back lot, the odds of them being spotted were very low. 

Skye nodded and hurried upstairs to her bunk to grab her things. She wanted to leave with Grant, but she was afraid that Coulson would try to track them down if they did. She quickly stuffed a backpack with her essential toiletries and some clothes. She made sure to leave her laptop behind and she turned off her phone before stuffing it in the bag. She would have to get a new one once they left, but until then she wanted to make sure she wasn't being tracked. After she had finished grabbing things she ran out of the base to the back lot. Grant was waiting in one of the unmarked Shield cars, it was a black Lexus. He told her to get in and she quickly hopped in the passenger seat. “Where are we going?” she asked him anxiously. She knew she could trust him, but she also knew that Shield would use every resource to look for them. 

Before doing anything Grant went to get a change of clothes, he made sure to add a handgun to his belt. He hoped that he wouldn't have to use it but if he did he would be ready. After that he hurried out to the back lot, but not before snagging a set of keys and making a quick phone call. Once he found the car he pulled it close to the door and waited for Skye. When she ran outside he ordered her to get in the car and he was pleased when she quickly complied. He started to drive them to the airport and he wasn’t surprised at her question. “We’re going to the airport, I’ve already arranged everything with one of my old contacts. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” He said with more confidence than he had. He knew that keeping her safe would be a challenge, especially if Shield got involved, but Skye was his life now so he would do whatever it took to protect her. When they got to the airport, he grabbed Skye’s hand and quickly led her through the airport to the correct gate. His contact had already set up their immigration forms and plane tickets, the hardest part would be to remain unnoticed until then. Grant wasn't worried about Skye being caught, she wasn’t the one that was on the FBI’s “Most wanted” list that was readily available to any law enforcement officer. 

Skye felt more reassured after hearing Ward’s promise, although she could tell he wasn't as sure about his plan as he tried to seem. When they got there he grabbed her hand and yanked her through the airport. She could see how worried he was, he kept glancing around as if they might get spotted. She wasn’t at all surprised that he managed to get this trip set up so quickly. What she was worried about was where he had planned for them to go, it had to be far otherwise Shield would locate them quickly. She followed him to the gate and when they got seated on the plane she started to panic a little. Skye didn't like flying, even after being on the bus with the Shield team for an extended amount of time. She unconsciously moved closer to Ward in her nervous state. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

Grant felt more relaxed once they actually got on the plane, he finally felt the extreme urge to hide lessen as he sat next to SkyeHe made sure to get the aisle seat, so if anything went down with the staff he’d be at the front of it. He had been running their plans through his head, hoping that nothing would go wrong before they got where they needed to be. He sighed in an attempt to relax his racing mind and he heard Skye do the same. Grant glanced over at her and realized not only had she moved closer to him, but she seemed to be a little pale. He tapped her shoulder “Skye? Are you alright? You don’t look too good.” he said softly. He watched her eyes slowly flutter open and he instantly read her face, she looked terrified. “I’m fine, nothing to worry about..” she replied shakily. Grant didn't believe her “Are you afraid of flying?” He asked with a soft chuckle and hint of a smile on his lips. He felt somewhat cruel for finding amusement at her demise, but after all the time on the bus she should be used to flying by now.

Skye opened her eyes and glared at Ward angrily, well as angrily as a terrified person could manage. “I’m fine.” she replied as she slunk down in her seat. She could feel her hands shaking and she quickly crossed her arms so he wouldn't see them. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes again but they flew open when she felt his large, warm hands grab her own. Ward had pulled her shaking hands towards him, firmly cupping her small hands in his own “It’s ok to be scared Rookie..” He said almost apologetically “I’m gonna be here the whole time.” he said gently, and she could feel her heart rate dropping already. She tried to pull her hands away, she was still mad at him for making fun of her. “I said I’m fine.” she replied stubbornly as she started to slip out of his grasp. Once she pulled her hands away she instantly regretted it, he looked at her with those big, sad puppy eyes that she couldn't resist. She stared at the floor for a few seconds before slowly lifting the armrest between them and snuggling into his side just under his left arm. She had to admit, being close to him made her feel a whole lot better.

Grant felt dejected when Skye pulled away from his grasp, after all he was only trying to help. Once she pulled away he let his hands fall back into his lap. He watched her avoid his gaze for a few seconds, and he was about to ask her what she was thinking when she suddenly wiggled her small body into his side. He stiffened a bit, not wanting his reaction to push her away. “Don’t ever speak of this to anyone..” she mumbled into his side and he laughed quietly. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He said before wrapping his arm around her firmly. The rest of the plane ride was quiet. After they took off Skye quickly dozed off, the poor girl was exhausted after the last few nights of barely any rest. He gently stroked her hair as he silently watched her sleep, he was fascinated by the little noises and expressions she made while unconscious. The landing was bumpy, which didn't help Skye. He watched her wake with a start and then she quickly pulled away from him, eyeing him suspiciously “Were you watching me sleep?” she questioned with a surprised look. Grant couldn't lie to her, “Yes, It’s quite intriguing.” he admitted with a smile. She stared at him blankly for a few seconds before looking around with confusion. “Did we land?” she asked. It was amazing how fast she recovered “Yes, We’ll need to get off in a few minutes.” he replied as he stretched his arms out in front of him.

Skye was surprised that Grant had become so protective when a few days ago he didn't seem to care about her, but she knew he was very good at hiding his emotions. They made it into the airport easily but she was worried about where they would end up next. After realizing they were in Canada her anxiety only increased, her knowledge of the country was limited. Grant led her towards an exit and she realized that there was a car outside already waiting for them. As he walked her towards the door he suddenly wound his arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear “I don’t want to alarm you, but I think the security guards have taken notice of us.” he said urgently. Skye tried to be discreet as possible as she scanned the area. He was right, two security guards were staring at them. The guards appeared worried as their gaze shifted from their computer to Skye and Ward and then back again. Skye looked at Grant with a worried expression, hoping he would have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how long this story will be, but I'm glad you guys seem to like it so far!


	3. Our Past Is Dark But So Is The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit more angst included, which I always enjoy writing.

Grant couldn't believe they had been discovered this fast, and in a different country no less! The fact that they had spotted them made him angry, if anything happened to Skye because of this he would be responsible. He held her close to him and he began to walk faster, he was practically pulling her along. He didn't know how long it would take the security to approach him but he didn't want to find out. Skye appeared to be panicked but she didn't say anything as he pulled her towards the exit. Once they got to the car he opened the passenger side and made sure she was securely in before he hopped into the driver's seat. He started the engine before taking off on the main road. After glancing at Skye and seeing her expressions he spoke “Don’t be afraid Skye, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.” he said with determination. As he drove he made sure to not go over the speed limit by much, not hoping to attract any unwanted attention. It would probably take another twenty minutes before they got to the motel he reserved, as of right now he couldn't detect any followers. 

Skye didn't know what to do or say, she simply let Ward take the lead. She knew this was a possibility if they were going to be one the run, she just didn't expect it so soon. She stayed silent as Grant drove to their next destination. His reassuring words didn't drown out her fear at all. Her eyes kept darting to the rearview mirrors of the car, she couldn't help it. After about twenty minutes they finally pulled into a small motel that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. All she could do was watch Grant get out of the car motionlessly, her fear kept her frozen in place. She watched him grab their things before walking over to her side of the car. He opened her door and watched her with a worried expression for a moment before simply lifting her out of the car, without much effort on his part. Skye instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the door.

Grant knew this was a bad idea, the girl couldn't even make it through the first part of the trip without being scared straight. He carried her to the door of the motel before gently setting her down, he held her shoulders to make sure she was steady before he finally let go. Skye seemed to sway a bit before getting her balance back. “Are you ready to go in?” He asked and she nodded before taking his hand. He was surprised at how quickly her trust had grown for him over this short time, but he didn't question it. He walked inside with her and they picked up the reserved keycard before walking down to the room. Grant could feel the exhaustion throughout his body and Skye seemed to have gone a little wobbly with the weight of her practically sleepless night. At this point it was getting close to five in the morning and neither of them had gotten much rest. Once they found the right number he unlocked the door to a cozy little room. There wasn't much to the place, a bathroom, a couch, and a queen sized bed with a small bedside table beside it. He watched Skye look over the room with a confused expression “Why is there only one bed..?” she asked with a puzzled expression. “I’ll sleep on the couch, you get the bed.” Grant said matter of factly. Her expression changed and she almost looked angry. “You’ve spent the last months locked in a shield basement and you don't want to sleep more comfortably?” she asked, exasperated. Ward smiled and shrugged “I’ve slept in worse conditions than the bottom of a shield base.” he said nonchalantly. “You better get some sleep.” he said before dropping their things next to the sofa. He watched her sleepily trudge over to the bed before crawling under the covers. He sat down on the sofa and watched her toss and turn for a bit before finally falling asleep.

\-- It was dark, so dark. She could hear them everywhere, they were going to find them soon. She knew Grant wanted to fight back but she wanted him to stay safe. “Screw it, I’m going after them!” he shouted before opening the door of the closet they were hiding in. As soon as the door opened she heard shots being fired. She covered her ears and screamed in terror, but she quickly fell silent when she saw his body hit the floor. Grant. No no no no...This can't be happening. She crawled over to him, there was so much blood. “Grant..Oh no..Please NO!” she sobbed as she pulled him close to her. He slid his hand behind her neck, pulling her ear close to his lips “Hail Hydra..” He whispered. --

Grant couldn't sleep. The travel had messed with him along with constant worry about Skye’s safety. He tried watching tv but he was too tired to pay attention to what was on the screen. He was about to just get up and take a shower when he heard her. Skye was whimpering, she sounded so helpless and like she was in pain. Grant immediately sat up and glanced over at the bed where she was. She was still asleep but she was mumbling things that he couldn't quite make out. Making sure he stayed quiet, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He watched her move around and he heard her mumble his name. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she restlessly slept and he knew he had to wake her from whatever this nightmare might be. He grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her awake “Skye...Skye wake up.” He whispered. 

Skye awoke with a gasp and Grant jumped back in response. Her eyes moved around wildly as she realized where she was. “Wha..” she started before seeing him on the bed next to her. When did he move there? “Leave me alone, I’m fine.” she said as she instantly shoved him away, not wanting him to see her like this. She also was still trying to process this terrible nightmare that made absolutely no sense. Grant backed up a bit but he was still on the bed “You were crying, I thought it was best you wake you.” he said apologetically. She was mortified as she felt her face and the tears still fresh on her cheeks. He probably thought she was a big baby, his sympathetic expression practically proved it. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb, brushing the tears away. “It’s ok Skye, I’m here to help.” he said softly and she felt fresh tears rise up. She pushed his hand away and turned over so she was facing the other direction. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed as she tried to hold back the sobs that were sure to take over if she let them. She assumed that once she ignored him, he would go away, she was wrong. The mattress shifted slightly before she felt his body pressed up behind her and his arm slid around her waist, holding her close to him. She started to squirm away but his grasp was firm and she was exhausted. “Shhh...Try and get some sleep.” he murmured soothingly and she soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Grant wanted to sleep but he couldn’t, laying here next to Skye brought him a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in a long time. He watched her sleep for a while, she seemed to be in a calmer place this time. He had no idea what her nightmare was about but considering how she reacted he assumed he had something to do with it. This trip was turning out to be hectic, but he was hoping she would be more relaxed once they got to his cabin. After a few hours he finally fell asleep, with the hope that nothing bad would happen while they slept.

Skye woke up feeling comfortable beside the fact that she was too warm. She started to move around and then she remembered that she wasn't alone in the bed. Grant still had an arm around her but he was sleeping now. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him but she was unsuccessful. His eyes fluttered open and surveyed the room before meeting hers. “Hey..” she said awkwardly, feeling guilty that she woke him up. “Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.” she said with a remorseful look. “It's fine, what time is it?” he replied quickly and she grabbed her phone to look “It's almost ten.” Skye replied before turning to face him. A slow blush started to creep on her cheeks as she really looked at the handsome man who was unusually close to her. She tentatively reached out to touch his face, he didn't seem so scary up close. He seemed surprised by her maneuver but he didn't move away. After a few seconds she snapped back into her normal thought process. “We better get going.” she said as she hopped out of bed, grabbing her things as she went. 

Grant wasn't unhappy when Skye woke him up, he was unhappy to find out how long he had actually slept. Being with the girl was making him sloppy and slow, he needed to keep his emotions in check. He was alarmed when she reached out to touch him, she was always so defensive around him. He didn't move and held her gaze while the moment lasted, but it ended all too quickly when she sprang out of bed. He got up and began to gather his things, they were just about out the door when he stopped. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He grabbed Skye and pulled her behind him and away from the door before peering through the peephole. Just as he suspected, there were four armed Shield agents outside the door who seemed to be waiting for them. “Skye, we need to find a different way out.” he whispered. “What do you mean? What is goin-” she was cutoff as he grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth.“Shhh! We need to go, NOW.” he said is a harsh whisper as he slowly let go of her. She stared at him nervously and nodded. This was going to be a tricky exit but he wasn't going to get caught, not now.

Skye was shocked that Shield managed to find them this fast. Grant looked afraid for the first time in a long time. They walked over to the window and Grant peered outside “Shit!” he exclaimed. “There are five more agents outside, We’ll have to try and leave from inside.” he said as he quietly looked through the peephole again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the closet before opening the door and gesturing to the floor “Sit down and wait in here, I’ll give you a signal when it's safe.” he said seriously. She looked at the closet floor and then back at him “No.” she said stubbornly. The expression on his face shifted from fear to exasperation “Skye, now is not the time. You need to sit down and be quiet while I get us out of this mess.” he sighed before glancing at the main door. “No Ward, I got us into this mess so I’m gonna help you fix this.” she said with determination. He glared at her for a few seconds before giving up. “Fine. Just stay behind me while I open the door.” He said before grabbing the gun from his belt and stepping towards the door.

The only weapon Skye brought with was a knife, but she knew how to fight with it well thanks to May. Ward stepped in front of her before pushing the door open. He quickly took down two agents but one of them grabbed her. Skye tried to escape as the agent wrapped his arms around her body. After a few seconds her training kicked in and she maneuvered her arms and managed to elbow the agent right in the nose. His grip loosened immediately and she wiggled away from him, making sure to take a swipe with her knife. The agent tried to get up but she knocked him unconscious before that could happen. The other agent was still struggling against Ward but he ended the fight with a single shot from his pistol. Ward met eyes with Skye and they shared a look of accomplishment, the moment only lasted a second. Skye felt the pain before she registered the sound. Down the hall from their room were at least six agents, one of them had fired and hit her right in the shoulder. She looked at Grant with fear before she started to collapse. Ward caught her just before she hit the floor, he quickly scooped her up before turning to run in the opposite direction of the copious gunfire.


	4. Taking A Bullet Really Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst in this one. WARNING: There is mention of blood and needles but nothing too graphic.

The look on her face was pure fear mixed with pain. He did this, he let this happen to her. He could feel the thrum of his heartbeat fill his ears and he picked up speed. The hallway never seemed to end. After running for what seemed like forever, he finally spotted an exit. As he made his way to the door he glanced down at Skye. Her shirt was now soaked in blood and she was starting to lose the color in her face. She stared up at him as he hastily examined her and she made a noise that sounded like the combination of a whimper and a groan “Grant..It hurts..” she mewled as she attempted to wrap her arms around his neck before wincing in pain. He adjusted his hold on her as gently as he could before coming to the back door of the motel. He kicked the door open and ran out to the parking lot. Two agents were near his car, he knew he had no chance of winning a hand-to-hand combat fight, not with Skye in his arms. He gently let her legs drop, making sure he still had an arm around her shoulders to help her stand. This freed up his right hand and he grabbed his pistol and fired at the two agents, knocking them down almost immediately. After he made sure there were no more agents near the car, he lifted Skye and hurried over to it. Unlocking the car, he swung open the back door and placed her in the backseat so she was lying down. She let out a groan but she appeared too tired to do or say anything at all. He started to pull down her top near her shoulder to take a look at her injury, but she batted his hands away “Pervert..” she said with a hint of a smile on her exhausted face. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile with her. All the blood on her shirt and the color of her face told him she needed to get to a hospital fast, but there was no way he was gonna risk her safety by exposing her like that. The thought of calling Simmons crossed his mind but he wasn't sure how to do that without alerting the rest of Shield. Once he made sure she was secure, he closed the back door and then climbed into the driver's seat before starting the car.

The way he looked at her wounds told her that the pain she was in was justified. Her shoulder throbbed as she tried to sit up in the backseat but quickly flopped back down. She couldn't see where they were going and that made her nervous. Grant had a bad habit of running away and right now she was almost positive that she needed some real medical attention and fast. Grant kept glancing back at her with a torn expression, like he was trying to decide on something but she didn't know what that was. After a while she felt the car slow down and she tried to sit up and look out the window. Grant caught her movement and sighed “Skye please just lie down until we get out of the car.” he said with anguish in his voice. She stared at him for a moment with a stubborn expression but she did as he said. Finally, they arrived at their destination. Ward climbed out of the car and then lifted her out of the backseat. She cried out in pain as he lifted her, the movement did not help her already extremely painful wound. She started to protest as he carried her but by the time she spoke he was already halfway to the door. 

Grant could see Skye was in bad shape, and the possibility of contacting Simmons was looking better and better. He carried her into the small cabin, making sure he locked the door behind him. After carrying her inside her took her to one of the bedrooms, he laid her down as gently as he could. He could tell she was on the verge of unconsciousness, her eyes seemed to be unfocused and tired. “Skye, don’t fall asleep. I need you to stay with me.” he said as he pressed the palm of his hand against her forehead. She was shivering profusely but she was burning up which wasn’t good at all. “You have a fever Skye, I’m gonna get you a cold compress.” he said and she nodded sleepily in response. He made sure she was tucked under the blanket before getting up. He didn't want to leave her side but he needed to make sure she didn't get any worse. Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom and soaked a small towel in cold water. While he was there he grabbed a few more to clean her up. He wrung out the towel so it was damp, and he hurried back to her and placed the towel just under her hairline. All the blood she had lost seemed to be sending her into shock. After seeing her current state he realized he needed to get her bleeding under control fast. She made a feeble attempt to push his hands away as he pulled down her shirt to reveal her injured shoulder. “Skye please stay still..” he mumbled as he used the spare towels to press onto the place of main concern. 

Skye was having trouble staying awake, that was until Grant pushed down on her wound.  
The pain made her practically see stars and she felt her stomach twinge in response. She heard a cry escape her lips before she realized what she was doing. Pain from the wound spidered out into her abdomen and she tried to squirm away from him. She felt one of his hands press down on her other shoulder to hold her in place “Moving will only make this worse, I’m trying to avoid you ending up in the ER.” he growled with frustration. Tears began to run down her cheeks, from the endless throbbing pain she was experiencing. “Grant, I need to get help. Please..Take me to a doctor..” she moaned and she could see his face flicker with regret and then indecisiveness again. “Stay here.” he ordered before practically running into the next room. She could hear him dial a number, but she didn't know whose it was. Turning ever so slightly, she tried her hardest to listen to his conversation but she only caught bits and pieces. “She needs medical...No I’ll send you the locations once you’ve left...Tell anyone and I’ll make sure you never see her again!...Please...I need your help Jemma…” He said before hanging up. Jemma...So that's who he was calling. She sat up right as he came around the corner. “Hey, lay down, everything is gonna be fine.” He said as he placed his hand on her better arm, in an attempt to coax her back into a more comfortable position. She pushed his hands away and she groaned as she felt her shoulder twinge with the movement. “You called Jemma..She’ll tell Shield where we are if she thinks it's for the best..” She said anxiously. Grant shook his head “I told her not to, I’ll make sure she's away from the base when I send our location.” he replied calmly. She shook her head defiantly “No, I don't want them to find us, to find you. If Shield catches you, they’ll kill you!” she exclaimed and she realized her vision was starting to get a bit spotty. “Skye you’re the most important right now, I won't let anything happen to you.” He said soothingly, and then everything went black.

“Skye...Skye!” Ward cried out as he shook her gently in an attempt to wake her up. He felt her head again, and her fever was still going strong. This wasn't good at all, Jemma needed to get here fast. He ran to the living room to get his phone and he quickly called the biochemist, but not before he sent her their location. When she picked up he could feel relief flood through his body. “Oh thank god..Jemma? I need you to get here fast, Skye won't wake up!” he exclaimed, he could hear the tangible panic in his voice. Jemma replied with the calm tone that she always seemed to have regardless of the situation. “Did you give her anything? What is her heart rate at? Check for me and let me know right away.” she replied quickly. Grant moved swiftly to her bedside again. He lightly pressed his index and middle finger against her neck just under her jaw to check her heart rate, once he calculated it he replied. “I haven't given her anything Jemma, but her heart rate is at fifty BPM.” he said shakily. He didn't have to be a doctor to know that number was dangerously low. He could hear Simmons shuffling through the phone and then she spoke “Ward I need you to make sure her temperature doesn't rise, and that she doesn't lose any more blood before I get there. I should arrive in less than ten minutes.”she said with authority and Ward quickly noted her instructions. “I will do that, see you soon.” he said with gratitude as he hung up. After he put down his phone he went to the bathroom to grab another damp towel. He hurried back to her with the rag and placed it over her forehead. Looking at her like this, he couldn't help but feel responsible. He grabbed her hand and pressed her palm against his cheek as he sighed sadly “Dammit Skye, you have to wake up. Please…” he begged, desperation clear in his voice. He sat with her silently until he heard a soft knock at the door. He slowly left her side and walked over to the door. He made sure to look before opening it, making sure Simmons came alone as she promised. Once he saw it was just her he opened the door and she pushed past him, looking for Skye. Ward followed her into the bedroom where Skye was still lying unconscious. Simmons opened the case she had brought and immediately started assembling an IV drip next to Skye. Once she finished she inserted the needle into her left arm. Grant watched her helplessly, hoping whatever she was doing would make Skye better. Simmons pulled out a needle and injected something into her right arm near her shoulder. “It's for the wound, her fever could be a sign of infection so I’m injecting an antibiotic.” She explained quickly.“I need to try and get the bullet out before I do anything else. A little help please?” Jemma said impatiently. Grant moved so that he was standing next to her and he watched her open another case that was full of surgical tools. Simmons handed him a small dish and a few other items before getting to work. She extracted the bullet and placed it in the small dish in Ward’s hands. She took a towel and poured some alcohol on it before using it to clean up the surface of the wound. After that she grabbed the other items she had handed to Ward, which happened to be a suture needle and medical thread. The biochemist stitched up the bullet hole and wrapped up the entire injury with bandages. “There, all done. She’s stable now. I’ll leave some painkillers and antibiotics that she’ll need to take for at least a week. You can remove the IV in twenty-four hours.” Simmons said as she packed up her equipment. Ward put his hand on her shoulder and he felt her freeze under his touch. “Thank you Jemma, you have no idea how grateful I am.” he said sincerely, and he watched her expression shift from shock to irritation. “I’m not doing this for you Ward,” she spat in her thick, British accent. “I’m doing this for Skye, she is the one I care about.” she said frostily and Ward made sure to back off. “I know, but I appreciate it.” he said with a hesitant smile and she nodded before turning to leave. He saw her out of the cabin and then went back in the bedroom with Skye, this time he sat on the chair a few feet away from the bed. He rubbed his face sleepily, this day was not going well at all for them.


	5. Pain Pills and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't the best, I've had some terrible writers block recently! I might update this chapter later but here is some content for now. This chapter is extra fluffy btw

Skye blinked and her eyelids felt like they weighed at least a ton. She groaned and she heard movement from the room before she felt the mattress shift beneath her. “Hey, you’re finally awake.” she heard an anxious voice whisper and her eyes snapped open to reveal Grant Ward sitting beside her. Skye immediately tried to sit up but before she felt a slight pressure on her shoulders, holding her down. “Don’t sit up, you need to rest. You’ve been through a lot today.” Grant said with a worried but authoritative tone. She settled back into the bed and sighed. “What happened? Where are we?” she said anxiously, she could clearly see that Ward was troubled. “You passed out, I was so worried. I’m so sorry Skye, if I knew they would stoop this low to get me back I would have nev-” He was stopped by her small hand pressing against his lips. “Shhh...it’s okay Grant. I’m okay.” she said as she examined his distressed features. He stared at her with a saddened expression and he sighed before speaking. “I can’t help but feel like this is all my fault, I never meant for this to happen.” He said, and her expressions changed quickly to visible frustration, “If anyone is to blame it's me, I was stupid and reckless. I should’ve listened to you.” she said with a sigh. She glanced down at her shoulder and then remembered that Simmons was supposed to come and fix her up. “Jemma, was she here?” Skye asked with concern. Grant nodded, “She’s the one who stitched you up, I don’t know what I would’ve done without her.” he said with a small smile. Skye frowned “I wish I was able to see her, I owe her big time.” she said. 

Grant was so happy she was finally awake, the hours she was unconscious were tortuous for him. She seemed to be fine, almost back to her old self. He realized that it was getting late, and Skye was probably exhausted. “Why don’t you get some sleep, we can talk about this more in the morning.” he said, and he watched her face crinkle with displeasure. “I don’t wanna sleep, I already feel like I missed too much.” she said, as her lips pursed into a visible pout. Grant sighed deeply “Skye...you need to rest in order to get better.” He said with an authoritative tone, and she rolled her eyes dramatically which only increased his irritation with her. Yes, she was definitely acting like herself again. “Look, we can do something..whatever you want tomorrow.” he promised with a defeated tone, and he watched her mood quickly improve. “Anything I want? Hmm, whatever will I choose?” she said with a devious grin and now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “We can do whatever you want as long as it’s within reason, so don’t get any wild idea- '' He was quickly cut off. “Uh-uh, you said Whatever I want. Don’t change the rules now mister!” she said with a sassy expression and Ward couldn't help but chuckle. “Okay fine, whatever you want.” he said with defeat and she smiled with delight. “Now get some sleep rookie, I’ll be in the bedroom right next door. Holler if you need anything.” he told her and she nodded. Grant wandered to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth, before finally making his way to the bedroom. The room was right next door to Skye, and almost identical except for the slightly larger bed. Ward crawled under the covers, he could feel his aching body practically begging for sleep. Only a few minutes had passed before he drifted off into a restless sleep. 

Skye couldn’t sleep at all, especially not with the discomfort she was in. The painkillers softened the blow, but they didn’t stop everything from hurting. She lied awake for a few hours, staring at the dark ceiling above her. She could hear Grant snoring softly in the next room, he must’ve been exhausted. At least one of them was getting some sleep. She tossed and turned for another few minutes before deciding to go and sleep with Ward. This empty, dark cabin wasn't helping her nerves at all, but she knew when she was with him everything felt better. She realized she would have to remove the IV in order to leave the bed, so she slid the wire out of her arm before getting up. She could feel her head spinning and her stomach turned with the nausea from standing up so fast. She steadied herself by resting her good arm on the bed, and then she quietly snuck into his bedroom. At this point all she was wearing was a large T-shirt and shorts, Simmons tried her best to make sure she was comfortable but decent. She didn’t think Grant would care. After all that's exactly what he was sleeping in. She walked near the bed and she could see Grant facing towards her, his snoring had quieted but he wasn’t awake. She silently lifted the covers and snuck in next to him, making sure to lay on her side with her good shoulder underneath. At this point her back was pressed against his chest and she snuggled down with a contented sigh. She quickly stiffened when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, he was still asleep but must have unconsciously adjusted to her presence. The weight of his arm around her injured shoulder caused her to let out a whimper of pain. His eyes immediately flew open and he swiftly propped himself up on his forearm, moving his body away from her “Skye? What the hell are you doing in here?” he questioned her in a loud whisper, his voice still filled with sleep. “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep in that dark bedroom all alone.” she replied sheepishly and she heard him let out an irritated sigh. “Dammit Skye, and you removed the IV.” he said with exasperation as he examined her arm and she shrugged, “I didn’t need it anyways.” she said with a confident tone, and he let out another sigh of frustration. “Please don’t make me go back to that bed, I just wanna be next to you.” she whined and he thought for a moment before speaking. “You can stay, just be quiet and please try to get some sleep for once.” he said tiredly and she nodded. “Your wish is my command.” she said cheerily before getting cozy again. Ward shook his head with vexation but he did the same, making sure to not to touch her wounded shoulder. Soon they were both fast asleep.

Grant awoke with a start, he had forgotten she came to bed with him. He glanced at the face of the small girl beside him and saw that she was still peacefully sleeping. He let out a breath of relief, happy he didn’t wake her. Lifting the covers, he slowly slid out of bed hoping he wouldn't wake her. Skye stirred in her sleep and mumbled something incoherently, but she didn't wake up. Grant tucked the blanket around her and then made his way to the living room. After spotting his phone on the table he picked it up and sat down to see if he received any messages. Only one stood out on his screen, it was from Jemma. *Coulson suspects that we’ve been in contact. He's looking for you, best to stay out of sight.* She had sent the message through an encrypted line. Staying here was their best option if they wanted to avoid discovery, he would just have to figure out how to keep Skye entertained while they were here. A small noise caused him to look up, Skye had just emerged from the bedroom. She slowly walked over and sat next to him, she rubbed her eyes sleepily. “What are you up to?” she asked with a yawn and Grant couldn't help but smile and the adorable, sleepy girl beside him “Nothing important, just making sure Shield doesn't know we’re here.” He watched her start to stretch her arms before wincing in pain. “It’s about time for more morphine, Simmons left you enough for a few days.” He said as he stood up and went to the bathroom to find it. Skye groaned and leaned back on the sofa “Nooo, I don’t want anymore of that stuff. It makes me sleepy.” she said with a defiant pout. Grant walked over and dropped the pill bottle into her lap and went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. “I know they do, but they’ll help the pain.” Ward stated strictly and she rolled her eyes. He sat down next to her again and handed her the glass “Here, take them before it gets any worse.” he commanded and she shook her head obstinately,“I don't wanna.” she said as she examined the pills with displeasure. Grant sighed with frustration before an idea popped in his head. “You know, if you don't take these I might have to go back on our little deal..” he said with a shrug and she proceeded to glare at him angrily. “Fine. Gimme the glass.” she said with defeat as she grabbed the water from his hand and quickly swallowed two of the small pills. “There that wasn't so bad was it?” Grant questioned with a smirk and Skye gave him a look “Not bad at all until they kick in.” she said with irritation and Grant rolled his eyes. “Well now we can do whatever your little heart desires, that is until you fall asleep on me.” he said with a smirk and she punched his shoulder playfully. “Ah yes I have big plans! Step one is breakfast. Got supplies for pancakes here?” she asked with a grin and he nodded. He stood up and gave her his hand in order to help her up, then he led her to the kitchen.

Skye followed him into the kitchen and she briskly started shuffling through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for, a box of pancake mix. “Perfect. Now I need some chocolate chips to make them extra yummy!” she exclaimed and Grant rolled his eyes “You just started to recover from a bullet-wound and the first thing you want is pancakes..”he said in disbelief. Skye threw him an amused look “Of course, pancakes make everything better.” she stated in a confident tone. She shuffled around some more as she searched for the chocolate chips, it only took a few seconds until she found them. “Now it's time to get cooking.” she said with an impish grin and she spotted a large bowl on one of the higher shelves. She stretched onto her tiptoes in an attempt to reach the bowl but she was unsuccessful. She was surprised when she suddenly felt Ward’s front pressing against her back ever so slightly as he reached over her to easily grab the bowl off the shelf. He placed it on the counter in front of her and she jutted her lip out in a discernible pout “Show-off..”she mumbled and he chuckled. She found a measuring cup and then carefully measured the amount of mix and threw it in the bowl. She then grabbed the additional ingredients and a whisk. Stirring the mix, she glanced at Ward with child-like joy “Care to add the chocolate chips?” she asked as she continued to stir. Grant picked up the bag and sprinkled a few in. “You gotta add more than that! We want to actually taste them.” she teased and he rolled his eyes before dumping more in. “You know chocolate isn’t exactly the healthiest option, especially for someone in recovery.” he stated with a serious expression and Skye couldn't help but giggle, “You need to lighten up, robot. Not everything always needs to be good for you.” she said as she poked his shoulder playfully. Once they got the stove fired up Skye cooked a large number of pancakes quite fast, managing to only give herself one small burn in the process. After the pancakes were done they sat down and the small dining table to eat, making sure to include lots of butter and syrup on top. Skye assumed her appetite was bigger than it was, her body was still adjusting to her new injury. She nibbled on her plate of pancakes while Ward devoured his in all of a few minutes.

Ward looked at Skye with concern as he realized she had barely eaten any of her food. “Something wrong? Need more pain meds?” He asked with a hint of sympathy in his voice, this girl was making him soft. He watched her shake her head slowly, the pills she had already taken must have started their unpleasant affect on her. She swayed gently as her eyelids started to droop and Grant kept a close eye on her before making a suggestion “Maybe you should relax for a bit, watch a movie?” he suggested and she nodded slowly. He left his seat at the table and helped her to the couch in the living room before starting a movie for her. He made sure she was covered up and comfortable before he scooted off to the kitchen to clean up the mess they had made. As he washed the dishes he smiled to himself, he realized that he had never really used the kitchen for making more than a sandwich. This girl was making him soft, but now was not the time to let down his guard even a little. After cleaning up he came back to the living room to find Skye snoring softly while the movie continued to play. The poor girl was exhausted and he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his fault that they were in this mess, even if she tried to convince him otherwise.


	6. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than the other chapters. Some fluff and then some action and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! I went through some writer block and I've been busy with school. I hope y'all like this chapter!

Skye tried to stay awake for breakfast but her body was betraying her. When he offered up the option to watch a movie she hastily agreed. Once she got to the living room and settled down, she could feel the sleepiness starting to overcome her. She watched the movie with only about half of her full attention before she could feel her eyelids starting to close. She tried her hardest to stay awake until Ward came back but before she knew it she was asleep.

Grant let out a sigh as he observed her sleepy face, she looked so peaceful curled up on the couch. He knew that probably wasn't the best place for her to sleep though, especially since she was still healing. He bent down and scooped her up, making sure to not jostle her bad shoulder. She let out a soft, sleepy moan when he lifted her but she was silent otherwise. He cradled her in a hold one might use for a baby, and took the larger bedroom. He set her down on the bed and she mumbled something intelligible before rolling over and continuing her slumber.  
He considered going out for some supplies, but he knew she might panic if she woke up and he wasn't here. He would have to leave this place with her soon though, he still had a promise to keep with her father. Skye probably wouldn't go along with him to a Hydra base willingly, so he’d have to make sure he could tell her where they were going without making it obvious. The only thing Skye seemed to know was that her father was a crazed killer, she didn't know that he had struck a deal with Daniel Whitehall in order to find his daughter. Skye’s father had requested that Ward bring him his daughter, and Whitehall made sure Grant knew that if he didn't fulfill Cal’s demand, he would make sure he regretted it. He still didn't quite understand what Whitehall wanted with Cal or why Skye needed to be involved in any of it, but if anything bad happened to her he would personally take care of Whitehall and Cal. He started to go over a plan as she continued to sleep, he determined that when she woke he would take them both to see her father who was staying in a Hydra base near Puerto Rico. Getting there would be easy if he got Skye to come along quietly, Whitehall had planned to send a Hydra plane to a special location in order for the two of them to travel inconspicuously. Hopefully Skye would go along with his plan. If not he would have to use force, which was not something he wanted to do.

Skye awoke in the bedroom again. If it wasn't for the clock on the wall she would have assumed she was experiencing major deja vu. She quickly left the bedroom and entered the living room, and Ward was nowhere in sight. Slowly, she wandered into the kitchen as she continued to look around. She was just about to go back to the living room and sit down, when she saw him. He was standing in the corner of the kitchen, gazing out a small window silently. From his body language she could tell that he wasn't aware of her presence. She took advantage of the moment and snuck up behind him before snaking her arms around his waist, hugging from behind. Ward seemed startled by her sudden embrace but he let out a chuckle “Did you have a good nap?” he asked and she sighed “I would have if it wasn't for the awful meds that caused it..” she said with a groan. She could tell that something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what. “What’s up with you? You were being awfully quiet.” she said with an inquisitive expression and she could see something flicker in his eyes, but it didn't linger long enough for her to catch what it was. It looked like guilt, although she couldn't imagine what he felt guilty about. “So listen.. I was thinking of taking a little trip today.” he started and she cocked her head with curiosity. “Oh? Well I think I’m healed enough for a leisurely trip.” she said with a cheery smile, and she saw the same emotion flicker across his features again. “I thought we’d visit a special spot, somewhere I go when I want to relax.” he said hesitantly and she nodded “Sounds like a plan, is it far away?” she asked and he shook his head. “I’m going to bring a bag of supplies just in case though, never know what could happen.” he said with a small smirk as he walked out of the kitchen, and she quickly nodded in agreement. Not knowing where she was going wasn't usually okay with her, but she needed to practice trusting Grant fully.

Grant felt terrible. He was just starting to rebuild trust with Skye, and lying to her like this would be a major setback in their relationship. He left the room to quickly gather some things. He grabbed some medical supplies first, bandages and pain meds for Skye. He also made sure to put a pair of handcuffs in his front pocket, to restrain her if she decided to try and fight her way out. He went out to the living room to find her sitting on the sofa, dressed and ready to go. “How do I look?” she asked as she gestured to her outfit, complete with the bandages that were still wrapped around her arm. “As lovely as ever.” Grant said with a smile as he slung the bag over his shoulder and helped her stand. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her out to the car. So far so good, she didn't seem to suspect a thing. She sat down in the passenger side and he tossed the bag into the backseat before buckling into the driver's seat. Skye was usually quiet during the short drive, Grant figured she was just tired so he didn't push her. It only took about twenty minutes before they got to the spot. The spot was a small lake that was surrounded by an open field, the lake had a short dock on the far side with a small boat tied to it. Skye looked out the window expectantly when they arrived, “This is your special spot? Looks relaxing.” she commented as Grant got out of the car and grabbed the bag before going to her side of the car to help her out. She still seemed to be tired which would be good for the Hydra agents once they arrived, she would put up quite a fight otherwise.

Skye didn't speak for most of the car ride. She was still a little out of it because of the meds, but she was also confused about why Grant was taking her here. She knew that she needed to trust him, but at the cabin he was acting suspiciously. Once they arrived she surveyed the small lake from her window, she was surprised that this was the spot. She got out of the car with his help and then she followed him to the lakeside. “Why did you bring me here?” she asked curiously as Grant stared out at the water, his features now unreadable. He didn't reply, instead his eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but at her face. She was beginning to feel uneasy, something wasn't right. Finally he let his eyes meet hers, “Skye..We need to go somewhere.You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, but I need you to trust me right now.” he said softly and she blanched. “What are you talking about Grant? What is this?” she questioned and she looked over to see a small Hydra plane quietly land in the field beside them. She wanted to run away from this, but she also wanted to know why he brought her here. He said he would never hurt her, but he could easily turn that into a lie. “We need to take a trip Skye, don’t fight. Come peacefully and everything will be fine, I promise.” he said with a cautious expression as he reached for her hand. She instantly pulled her hands out of his reach and took a few steps away from him, a look of fear painting her face. “What the hell Grant. Why are you doing this? Why the hell is Hydra here to get us?!” she exclaimed and she saw him slowly reach into his pocket and pull out a pair of handcuffs. “Oh you son of a bitch, this was your plan all along?” she spat. He took a few steps towards her and she moved away from him at the same speed. “Don't you dare put those on me. I trusted you. I guess people never change huh?” she said icily as she folded her arms across her chest, wincing when the movement impacted her shoulder. “Please Skye, don't make this more painful than it has to be.” he pleaded and she could feel the tears starting to run down her cheeks. She couldn't see a way out, not without hurting herself. She didn't think that her limited training would be enough to get past all the Hydra agents, and definitely not through Grant Ward. She was still considering her options when Ward suddenly wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back before snapping the cuffs into place. She struggled against him uselessly, the strain on her injured shoulder was too great. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her, and she thought she trusted him. She refused to look at him as he dragged her to the plane, making sure not to say a word to him. This betrayal was uncalled for and unexpected, and she would make sure he never forgot that. 

Grant didn't want to have to restrain Skye, but she clearly wasn't going to come quietly so he gave up on trying to be nice. After all this was for her own good, even if she didn't know it yet. Once they boarded the plane he strapped her into the seat next to his, making sure to unlock her hands and cuffs them in front of her instead. She stared at the floor silently and he knew he deserved this reaction, he hoped that after she saw what he was doing she would forgive him. Once the plane took off Skye moved her gaze to the small window beside her, still refusing to say anything. “Skye, please say something. I don't want you to think that I’m doing this for any other reason than to keep you safe, and keep my promise.” he said softly and her head snapped up and her eyes met him with an enrage glare. “Keep me safe? Are you serious? You just kidnapped me and put me on a Hydra plane against my will. In what world do you live in where that would seem like a way to keep me safe?!” she shouted at him and he stiffened at her words. “You made a promise to never lie to me, so if that's the promise you're talking about then you've already broken it.” she said with a huff and he interrupted before she could go off on another tangent, “I’m taking you to your father Skye, that's the promise I'm keeping.” he said gently. That shut her up. She gaped at him wordlessly before turning her eye towards the window again, she seemed to be at a loss for words, which was uncommon for her. The rest of the ride was quiet, she didn't say another word to him for the rest of the flight. When they arrived at the Hydra base, he unstrapped her and helped her up before leading her off the plane. She still refused to speak to him, and he wasn't sure why. He figured that once she saw her father things would get better between them, he didn't know how wrong he would be.

Skye was incredibly angry and confused. First Grant lied to her, and now he was taking her to see her crazed father whose reputation was anything but good. She stopped trying to fight with him and instead focused on giving him the silent treatment, he didn't deserve to know what she was thinking. When they got to the base he led her inside and she was shocked by the amount of Hydra agents in the building. Someone important must be here, and that someone couldn't just be her father. Grant took her up some stairs and then they came to a stop at some double doors that seemed to lead into a rather large room. “Now listen to me Skye, I’m going to take off the handcuffs and you're going to go into that room and talk to him without making a scene. Otherwise these Hydra agents will have no problem taking you down, and that's not what either of us want.” he said calmly and she practically snarled at him, “If you think that I will ever forgive you for this, you're wrong. I hate you.” she seethed and she could see the anguish in his eyes. “After this is over, you'll understand.” he replied with a nod and she went back to avoiding his eyes. “Let's just get this over with.” she growled as she shoved her cuffed hands towards him, which he unlocked without a word. She then turned and pushed the double doors open to see her father, he was sitting calmly on a small sofa. She heard the doors close behind her, and then she was alone with him.


	7. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Skye's POV for this chapter, hope ya'll like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short but I'm going through a major block right now, hopefully it will go away soon :(

She watched him rise slowly from his seat, he seemed to observe her with caution, as if she was a skittish deer that could run at the slightest indication of danger. “Hello, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment. I’m Cal, your father.” he said with a relieved smile. Skye didn't move or speak, she wasn't sure how to approach this man, her father. She tilted her head as she observed him and he chuckled softly, “The way you tilt your head...is it nature or nurture? You know?” he said with a knowing grin and she didn't reply. “Please, have a seat. We have so much to catch up on.” he said as he gestured to the large, comfortable chair across from the couch. She shook her head slowly in disbelief. “What is this? Why am I here? With Hydra?!” she growled and he seemed to find her anger unexpected “Well, Hydra was the only way I could get you here. We do what we must for the ones we love.” he said with a smile “Besides, you have to receive your gift and Hydra can help with that.” he said calmly and she stared at him like he had just grown a third arm. “What are you talking about? What ‘gift’ is it?” she questioned and he slowly approached her before speaking “Your mother..she was special. She had a gift, and I’m sure you do too. We’ll find out soon enough.” he said, looking her up and down with awe “You really are quite beautiful, just like your mother.” he said and she could feel the emotions bubbling up inside her. “My mother...what happened to her? Where is she?” she asked and she could see his expression shift from happiness to anger and pain. “She was killed by Whitehall and his Hydra agents long ago.” he said with a snarl and she was surprised at his sudden change in demeanor, although she knew he could be unpredictable. 

“That's one of the reasons I'm here Daisy. Once I make sure you receive your gift, I am going to destroy that son of a bitch. Whitehall has had this coming for a long time.” he said with unbridled rage and she blanched “W-what did you call me?” she asked shakily and he smiled, breaking through his angry outburst “Daisy. Your mother picked it out. Lovely isn't it? The perfect name for such a beautiful flower like yourself.” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. She could feel her emotions start to pour out, knowing her real name was a relief. For so long she didn't know who she was or where she came from, not she felt she knew both. She sat down, not sure she would be able to handle these emotions standing. She watched Cal stand and move to sit next to her. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her cheeks until he gently brushed them away. “Hey..it's alright.We’re going to be together now, you're safe with me.” he said soothingly and she wanted to trust him, but she knew what things he was capable of. “I-I wanna speak with Ward.” she said with a hiccup and he nodded. “That boy has been a key part in helping us meet, and for that I owe him.” Cal said with a sigh. He stood up and quickly walked over to the doors, opening them and revealing two Hydra guards standing outside along with Grant Ward.

Grant was startled when Cal suddenly flung the doors open. He peered inside the room to see Skye with tears streaming down her face and she was struggling to stop them. Cal instantly looked at Ward with an expression of worry and gratitude, “She wants to talk to you, I think I might have upset her. I’ll leave you two alone.” Cal said in a solemn whisper as he gestured for Ward to enter. Grant took a deep breath before strolling in, making sure to close the heavy double doors behind him. As soon as she doors shut Skye looked up, her eyes red and her face puffy from crying. He moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she wept.“Oh Grant...Why is everything so messed up?” she sobbed as she pressed her tear-stained face into his chest. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that her past wasn't pretty, but he wanted to connect her with the family she had before it was too late. He gently stroked her hair as she continued to cry. Eventually she came up for air and he let his eyes connect with hers “I’m so sorry Skye, I didn't know this would be so upsetting for you. I just wanted you to be able to have a relationship with your father.” he said sincerely and she gave him a look of confusion. “You know what horrible things he's done. Why now? I don't even know if I can trust him.” she said, exhaustion lacing in her voice. He placed his hand on both sides of her delicate face before kissing her forehead sweetly. “I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I’m here to make sure of that. Whitehall won't lay a finger on you.” he said and he could see her eyes shift, into what could only be described as a hateful blaze. “Whitehall killed my mother. I swear if I see him I will kill him.” she seethed and he was startled by her sudden anger. He knew that going through this was hard, and that's why he wanted to be here for her. “First you need to become what you were meant to be, that's what matters now.” he said with a sigh. Her eyes locked with his and he could see that she was confused. “Why does everyone keep saying cryptic things like that? Why am I really here?” she asked and Grant shook his head “You’ll find out soon enough, later today in fact.” he said with a solemn expression. He didn't want her to change, but he knew this is the only way Whitehall would leave them both alone.


	8. Terrigenisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title sums up this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with Midterm assignments on top of writers block. Hope y'all like this chapter!

She was confused and angry, her emotions were running through her entire body like an electric current. She didn't understand why she was brought here (Other than to meet her father) and she didn't like how everyone was acting. She figured that her best option was to go along with whatever they expected her to do. Fighting would be pointless considering she was not only injured, but Grant seemed to be on their side. The rest of the day was a blur. After being alone with Grant for a while, Hydra agents separated them and trapped her in a secure room located high up in the building. She sat alone for what felt like a very long time, although she didn't know exactly how long because there was no clock or indication of time, not even a window. She sat on the cold wooden floor, with nothing but a small light in the ceiling to keep away the imminent darkness. She hugged her knees to her chest and waited for someone, anyone, to come help her escape from her anguish.

Grant was furious when the Hydra agents tore Skye away from him, but he didn't try to stop them for fear that they might punish her for his actions. He was relieved to hear that Cal was also locked up, the man was unpredictable and probably just as dangerous to his daughter as any of these agents, if not more. After he knew that they contained her alone and that she was safe, he went downstairs to find Whitehall. Locking her up was never part of the plan, and he wanted to make sure Whitehall heard his anger personally. He knew he was at the right place when he reached a door with six heavily armed Hydra agents stationed outside. The agents eyed him suspiciously but did not move from the door, “I need to speak with Whitehall, let me in.” he practically growled and she agents exchanged glances, deciding silently amongst themselves. “You know who I am and so does he. Let me in or I promise every one of you will suffer.” he said impatiently and the agent farthest from the door nodded to the others, and they moved aside. Grant pushed open the door to a small room which consisted of a desk, a few large chairs, and a small bookshelf. Whitehall was seated at the desk and didn't bother to glance up when the door opened. Ward slammed the door and stormed up to his desk with the power and rage of an angry bull. “What the HELL?! Putting Skye in a holding cell was NOT part of the plan we had. I told you I’d bring her quietly, and she hasn't tried anything. You better start explaining or you’ll have hell to pay.” he fumed. Whitehall did not react as he was speaking and when he finished he slowly looked up from the paperwork splayed on his desk, “Agent Ward, Skye is a weapon. Whether you believe it or not. I cannot let her be free to move about as she wishes.” He exclaimed calmly, his subtle German accent lacing his tone. It took all of Grant’s self control not to reach across the desk and strangle this man. “We agreed that you wouldn't touch her as long as she cooperated, and she has.” he snarled and Whitehall simply shrugged “Agreements are prone to change agent Ward, you of all people should know that. Don't worry though, we will let her out very soon. The changing process should be very exciting for you both.” he replied as he turned back to his work. Grant was starting to regret his decision to bring her here, but if he didn't she’d be in more danger. He didn't fully understand this “Change” she was going to undergo but he knew it was going to be big, and that he couldn't be there for it. “Agent Ward I suggest that you return to your room for the night. You can visit Skye tomorrow, when the metamorphosis is complete.” Grant sighed and nodded in defeat. Cooperating with Whitehall ensured Skye’s safety, at least for now. As soon and this was over, he would get his revenge on him and everyone else who had hurt her.

Skye didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she was rudely awoken by the Hydra agents that suddenly stormed in the room. She barely had time to react when they grabbed her and cuffed both her hands and feet, just before gagging her. She struggled against the agents feebly, she was exhausted and her shoulder was already throbbing. As they led her to another room she looked around frantically hoping to catch a glance of Ward, to beg him to help her out of this mess. Soon, they arrived at a room completely made of metal. It appeared to be designed to be able to contain anything one could imagine, no matter how powerful. The agents shoved her forward into the room, and she stumbled over the cuffs, falling hard onto the cold, hard floor. She scrambled to stand and the agents chuckled at her demise. “Inhuman scum.” one of them sneered, “Whitehall will be excited to take whatever the obelisk gives you..” another one said with a sadistic grin. Skye blinked up at them with confusion and then the door closed with a metallic thud, and she was alone again. She peered around the room, looking for a way out. The walls were smooth and entirely metal, although this metal was probably more than it seemed. Shield had developed a room that was lined with vibranium alloy, she wouldn't be surprised if these walls contained the same materials. In the upper right corner there was a small camera, and she glared at it with disgust. In the middle of the room was a stone platform, which seemed to have been very carefully extracted. She didn't get up, but she scooted so her back was against the wall instead of the floor. The room was quiet for a few minutes before the door opened again. She was surprised to see an agent walk in, in a hazmat suit. The man held a metal cylinder, which seemed to be some sort of containment unit. He slowly walked to the platform and then opened the case. He then pulled out a strange object, was this the ‘obelisk’ they spoke of? She couldn't be sure. The man set the object on the platform before scurrying over to her. She scrambled away as he approached her “Don’t touch me..” she said in a garble, the gag limiting her speech. The man leaned down and quickly took off the gag and then both of the cuffs. She was readying herself for a fight but before she could stand the agent practically bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind him. What the hell..? Suddenly, the obelisk made a noise. She stood up and backed against the wall, trying to keep her distance from this foreign object. Her eyes widened as the object appeared to open up, revealing a strange blue crystal inside. The object then let out a loud whoosh and a strange blue cloud came shooting out. Skye covered her eyes as the dust scattered around her. She quickly stood up once she realized she wasn't hurt, she needed to get out of here, now. The door was just a few feet away, but when she started towards it she realized her feet were not moving. She glanced down and let out a gasp of horror as she saw a strange, dark substance moving from her feet up towards her head. Sticking her hands out in front of her, she noticed that they too were starting to stiffen with the rock-like dust. “Oh no..Someone please help me..!” she managed to choke out before her face quickly became enclosed, and then everything went dark.

Grant sat in his room for hours with no word on Skye. He was beginning to worry that something went wrong. The late evening approached quickly and he heard a squad, of what he guessed was about 8 people, run past his door noisily. That did it. He was going to find her and see what was happening. Throwing open the door to his room, he ran to catch up with the squad. Afraid of what he might find.

The darkness only lasted a moment. Skye slowly started to move her fingers, breaking away the husk around her. Fear was starting to quickly grow inside her, and she suddenly felt a shockwave out from inside her body, breaking away the cocoon completely. She stumbled to the floor in shock. Her body felt like it was vibrating, like a thousand bees were buzzing just under her skin. What was happening? This must be the after-effects of that strange substance, she thought. Her shock turned to fear when she suddenly felt the ground beneath her become unsteady. It felt like the entire base was shaking. Her first guess was that an earthquake hit. She sat on the floor in a hurry, and put her hands over her head in distress. The buzzing under her skin increased with the quakes and she began to cry. She didn't understand what was happening, it was all so confusing and terrifying. Suddenly, the cell door burst open to reveal a whole crew of Hydra agents that were heavily armed, all of them seemed unsteady from the shaking. She peered up at them, confusion and fear dominating her expression. The squad seemed to be deciding how to deal with her, although she didn't see why they wouldn't wait until this earthquake was over. One of the guards hit the floor unexpectedly and the others quickly turned around to find the reason. Then one by one they all slowly hit the floor, they were unconscious. She watched as the door was pulled open further to reveal Ward, looking at her with relief and concern. “Grant! You have to get me out of here. Please.” she cried as she managed to stand and shakily walk towards him. Grant stared at her for a moment before moving towards her. She sighed with relief when he pulled her into his warm embrace. She felt her breathing steady as she hugged him, and she noticed the quaking slow down before stopping completely. Grant pulled away from her just slightly, his worried eyes scanning her face. She peered up at him with relief, but her feeling vanished once she saw his expression. “What's happening? Why do I feel like this..” she muttered as the buzzing started again. “Skye just calm down, take a deep breath.” Ward replied calmly. She pulled away from him as the sensation got stronger, and the room started to shake again. “Oh no. I-I’m doing this. It’s me..” she said with a sob and her head started to spin with the lack of oxygen from her rapid breathing. “Don’t panic love..that will only make things worse. It's alright. I’ll help you through this.” he said as he reached his arms out towards her, gesturing for her to walk towards him. She clumsily sat on the ground and shook her head “Stay back, I don’t want to h-hurt you...”she hiccupped. She tried her hardest to stop the shaking. After a few minutes the shaking started to slow down, and when it did she let out a groan and pulled her arms close to her chest. An intense pain immediately shot through her hands, quickly crawling up her arms. When she pushed them out in front of her to look at them, they were covered in large dark purple bruises and she could hear the bones in her arms splinter and crack with the movement. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as the pain registered, and she let out a gasp. “What’s happening..?” she whispered. The last thing she saw was Grant running towards her, before she let the blackening pain overtake her.


	9. ICER's Solve Most Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has trouble controlling her new abilities, so she takes desperate measures to protect Ward.

Grant was shocked at the results of the process, Skye seemed to have developed an earthquake-like ability. He knew that no one was prepared for this, not even himself. The abilities seemed to be hurting her both mentally and physically. He managed to catch her before her head hit the cement floor, she was out cold. After examining her quickly to make sure he wouldn't do any more damage, he scooped her up and left the room. He knew that they would come looking for her, so he decided to take her back to his room. The hydra agents were probably still thrown off by the earthquake, and he figured his room wouldn't be the first place they checked. When he got to the room he quickly closed and locked the door behind him, before setting Skye on the bed. Her arms were badly bruised, the large purple and blue welts were visible from her shoulders to her fingertips. He carefully lifted one of her arms to see if anything was broken, he felt multiple comminuted fractures throughout both arms. Anger slowly crawled through his body, they did this to her, and he brought her right to them. Whitehall was the one who caused this, and for a brief moment he wondered if she would ever be the same again. He had just got her back, he couldn't afford to lose her again, not like this. He quietly watched as her eyes fluttered open and he could see her expression change from confusion to fear. She practically jumped up from the bed but not before Grant placed his hands on her shoulders with a firm touch, pushing her back down. He could see how scared she was and he didn't want her getting hurt because her judgement was clouded. Touching her was a mistake because as soon as he did she reacted quickly. She shoved his hands away and when she did he felt a shock wave ripple through his body, momentarily stunning him and causing him to fall to his knees.  
Skye watched with horror as Grant fell to the ground in front of her, and she had no doubt that she was the one that caused this. Panic shot through her yet again and another quake rippled throughout the building. Her eye scanned the darkened room frantically, looking for a way out of this nightmare. Grant stood up after a moment, he seemed shaken but ultimately unfazed. He looked at her with sympathy prominent in his eyes. She stared back at him, and with how worried he looked she assumed she probably looked terrified. He started towards her again, more slowly this time. She finally spoke, and when she did her voice cracked, “Please, stay away Grant. I don't want to hurt you..” she croaked weakly. Just then she spotted the ICER that Grant brought with him, resting on the side table next to the bed she was sitting on. She glanced up at him again before finally whispering “I’m so sorry..” She grabbed the ICER and aimed it at the side of her neck before firing it, successfully knocking herself unconscious.

Grant watched her grab the pistol and aim it at herself “No!” he cried but it was too late, she had knocked herself unconscious with the ICER. He was shocked that she would go this far to escape from everything around her. He kneeled beside her and checked her vitals, he let out a sigh of relief when everything seemed normal. He had no idea how to help her and his options were slim. The thought of trying to help her with these new abilities was daunting, and her unpredictability would only make things harder. Whitehall did this, and Grant was sure that the only reason he did was so he could have a new weapon. Grant wasn't about to let that happen. He quickly gathered what little items he had with him and put them in a backpack. Then he carefully picked up Skye and placed her so she was facing forward on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck before securing her wrists so she wouldn't fall, holding her in a piggyback position, it made it easier for him to defend them both. Getting to a quinjet wasn't going to be easy, he would need to be stealthy. He opened the door to his room and peeked outside before stepping out. As far as he could tell no one had been alerted since he had taken out the first round of agents, which was odd. He quickly made his way to the hangar, taking out a few Hydra agents with his ICER along the way. Once he made it to the hangar he opened the hatch on one of the quinjets before stepping in. He took Skye off his back and carefully strapped her in the front passenger seat before buckling in beside her in the pilot seat. He started up the quinjet and soon had them in the air and on their way. As he flew he tried to decide on a destination. There was only one safe-house he had that no one knew about, and it was on a secluded island which seemed quite fitting for the given situation. The flight wasn't long, but he spent most of it worrying that Skye was going to wake up.

Shaking. Everything was shaking again, why? Her eyes flew open, scanning the area for the cause of the shaking. She was surprised to see that she was on a quinjet, and she had no memory of how she got there. She reached for the buckles to unstrap but a hand rested over hers, pausing her. “Don’t do that yet, we will be there in a few minutes.” a voice murmured besides her and she finally fully realized what was happening. Grant was calmly seated beside her, flying them to an unknown destination. Skye tried to slow her heart rate and breathe as she processed the situation. “Where are we going?” she asked softly “Somewhere that you will be safe, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” he sighed, anguish and regret present in his tone. She shook her head “It's not your fault, you didn't know. I didn't even know..something is very wrong with me..” she sighed as she covered her face, attempting to escape the way his worried eyes scanned her features. “Don't worry, I’m gonna take you somewhere that we can deal with this together.” he assured her and she became quiet, staring out into the clouds. Everything around her was changing, and it took everything in her to hold back the intense vibrations that were fighting to escape.


	10. Yet Another Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has quite a bit of angst, I hope ya'll like it. Skye struggled with her abilities and Ward can't help but think it's all his fault.

To say that he was worried was an understatement. He was terrified for himself, but mostly for the delicate girl beside him. He felt guilty. He set this up, and now there was no going back. Powered people was not an area that he had a lot of experience, so that scared him even more. Skye had always had a strong spirit, but she also had a short attention span, causing her to be incredibly impatient and quick to anger. From his experience impatient powered people had a bad habit of causing unwanted destruction, their emotions took over and what was left was usually not pretty. He didn't think Skye would hurt him, not intentionally anyways. When it came to emotions he was not the most experienced, but he would do what he could to make this transition easier for her. As he landed the plane he watched her closely, and he could see the little crinkle that appeared between her eyebrows whenever she was upset. After they landed he helped her out of her seat, careful not to upset her in any way. He led her down and out of the quinjet. The couple walked to a small beach house a few hundred feet from where they had landed. “What is this place?” Skye inquired and Ward quickly replied “It's a safe-house. The only one that no one knows about but me.” he stated, unlocking the door and walking her inside. After he set their things down, he quickly inspected the house to make sure nothing had changed. Once he finished the check he returned to Skye, who seemed to be a bit pale. “Do you want to lie down for a bit? You don't look too good.” Grant asked softly. Skye didn't meet his gaze. Instead she stared ahead, her expression unreadable. Now he was really worried, it wasn't like her to be so quiet when she normally was so opinionated. “Skye..?” Ward inquired, leaning down so he was level with her height. She slowly turned away from him, and he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. “Everything is different now..” she whispered and he gently placed his hand under her chin, pulling her face towards him. “Change can be a good thing. I’m here to help, whatever you need just ask.” he replied with a small smile, wiping away her tears with the back of his hand. She nodded slowly, her body clearly drained. “I think I will lie down for a while.” she finally whispered and Grant was relieved. He led her into the main bedroom, they still had a few hours of darkness and Grant planned on using all of them. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, and clearly so was Skye. 

Skye could tell Grant was tired, and she hoped he would be able to get some sleep after all of the chaos. He let her shower first, and then she got into a comfy, oversized t-shirt and shorts before snuggling down in the large bed. A few minutes later he joined her in bed and she was careful to keep her distance, she still didn't have much control and she didn't want to risk hurting him again. Eventually she drifted off, but her sleep was restless. She dreamt of Hydra and Shield both hunting her down, and she had no way of escape. She awoke suddenly to realize Grant was shaking her. Her eyes flew open and she quickly tried to regain her composure. “Skye, Wake up! I need you to make this stop!” Grant spoke urgently, his tone laced with fear. Then the quakes registered, the small house was shaking violently. She groaned as she struggled to get a hold on the vibrations, but slowly they began to come to an end. She couldn't stop the pained cry that burst out as the dull throb in her arms instantly changed to fresh pain. Ward immediately sat up and clicked on the small lamp beside the bed, trying to determine the reason for her reaction. “My arms...It happened again.” she whimpered, pulling them to her chest in a protective manner. “Let me see.” He muttered as he carefully pulled her hands towards him. She winced at the sudden motion but didn't resist. He brushed his fingers over the bruises and sighed heavily. She could see he was upset, but she wasn't sure why. “What's wrong?” she breathed and he instantly masked his previous expression and set down her hands “Nothing. You don't seem to have any broken bones.” he said flatly and she shook her head “Grant Ward. I can tell you’re upset, did I do something? Say something? Are you hurting anywhere?”she asked nervously. He let out a short laugh that was void of any amusement “You’re the one with the bruised arms and you ask me if I'm alright.”He said with a shake of his head. She stared at him silently, not sure what to say. “It's my fault.”he blurted out, she blanched “I don't understand. What are you-” “This! Your arms, your gunshot wound, everything bad that has happened to you is because of me!” he shouted angrily, standing from the bed in his fit and she instinctively shrunk away from him. He took a deep breath “I’m sorry, I’m going to get some water.” he huffed, running his hand through his messy hair before turning to go to the kitchen. 

Skye stayed put, not knowing how to react to his outburst. She knew all of this wasn't his fault, if anything she had gotten herself into this situation. Grant was often hard on himself and struggled to communicate calmly when he got emotional. After some time had passed she realized he probably didn't plan on coming back in with her. She slid out of bed, careful not to jostle her arms in the process, and slowly padded to the kitchen. She found him standing near the sink with the glass of water on the counter beside him, untouched. Slinking behind him, she slowly slid her arms around his waist and hummed softly as she hugged him tightly. He didn't react instantly but after a moment he pushed her arms away from him, turning to face her. “You didn't come back, so I came to find you..”she murmured and a small smile crossed his face before his expression returned to saddened “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just..” he trailed off, his eyes falling to the ground “I know. But this isn't your fault Grant, not all of it anyways. I mean pairing with Hydra and lying was a pretty shitty thing to do, but I know you wanted to help me meet my father.” He shook his head “I broke your trust, I promised I wouldn't lie to you. I’m the only reason you’re experiencing any pain right now, and I’m so sorry.”He sighed and she fell silent again. She knew running away from Shield would be difficult, but she didn't anticipate any of the events they had experienced. She knew things would get better once she got a hold on her newfound abilities, but it would take time and it wouldn't be easy. “Let’s get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning.” she said with a nod, turning to leave. When he didn't follow her she turned “Grant..?” “You get some sleep, I have some things to handle.” he muttered with a yawn and she huffed with irritation “If you aren’t sleeping then neither am I.” she said as she crossed her arms defiantly. He rolled his eyes and groaned “Skye I don't have time for games, go get some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.” he ordered and she shook her head “Nope.” He glared at her sternly “Skye. Go to bed.” her bottom lip jutted out into a firm pout and he sighed “Fine. Let’s go then, brat.” he huffed as he walked towards the bedroom. She happily followed him with a pleased grin. “We’re gonna hope you don't have any more bad dreams.” he said as he tucked her into bed. “I won’t if I have you here, just scare them all away for me robot.”she said with a smirk and he chuckled. He slid into bed beside her, and then they were face to face “Sleep well Skye.” he murmured as he pulled her into his arms “Oh I will.” she replied as she snuggled into his chest before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think! I'll post more chapters as they are finished!


End file.
